jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SylwiaXD/Inna opowieść Czkawki
Opowiadanie zaczyna się gdy wszyscy jeźdźcy mają 15 lat *Jest Valka ma swojego smoka Chmuroskoka. *Na razie nie ma Astrid. Ona będzie później. *Pora wiosna. *Jest nowa postać Szina *Jeźcy nie mają swoich smoków chwilowo. *Pisze z perspektywy Czkawki. 1. Początek Był piękny poranek. Zaczynała się wiosna ja i moi znajomi mięliśmy po 15 lat co oznaczało, że mogliśmy szukać dla siebie smoka. Wstałem z łóżka, poszedłem na dół, tam spotkałem tate. Stoik- Gotowy jesteś na znalezienie sobie przyjaciela. Czkawka- Raczej tak. Szczerze w głębi duszy to się cieszyłem jak dziecko od dawna marzyłem mieć smoka, ale smoka można mieć jak się ma 15 lat czyli dzisiaj. Nagle ktoś zapukał, poszedłem zobaczyć kto to i zobaczyłem Szine: Szina- Chodź Czkawka czekamy tylko na ciebie. Szina to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, znaliśmy się od najmłodszych lat, mamy swoje sekrety, była dla mnie jak siostra. Miała brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, była świetna w łucznictwie i ten jej charakter: ma szalone pomysły, odważna i jest wygadana. Pobiegliśmy do akademi, Gdy dobiegliśmy Sączysmark zaczoł jak zwykle marudzić. Sączysmark- No wkońcu ile można czekać już dawno powinniśmy znaleźć smoka, a my tu czekamy jak osły. Mieczyk-Słyszałaś siostra nazwał nas osłami. Szpadka- No wiesz troche się nie pomilił, bo jesteś osłem Mieczyk- Sama jesteś osłem. Nagle wleciała do akademi moja mama na swoim smoku. Valka- Jesteście gotowi na wielką przygode życia. Wszyscy- Tak!!! Valka- To dobie. Teraz dobierzcie się w pary, bo są tylko 3 łodzie. Poszliśmy do portu i tam była się podzieliliśmy: Ja z Sziną, Sączysmark z Szpadką, a Śledzik z Mieczykiem. Pożegnaliśmy się z rodziną i popłyneliśmy w morze. Na początku było fajnie gadaliśmy, opowiadaliśmy żarty, ale po 4 godzinach zaczeło nam się nudzić. Zaczeliśmy gadać o smokach. Szina- No Sączysmark jakiego smoka wytresujesz? Sączysmark- Ja oczywiście Szepto zgona. Mieczyk- Wow, będę mógł go dotknąć zanim go wytresujesz? Szpadka- Jeżeli tak to chce zobaczysz jak wbija ci kolce. Mieczyk- Nie ma szans siostra. Szpadka- Jednak będę czekać hehe. Żeby przerwać ich kłótnie, zadałem im pytanie. Czkawka- A wy bliźniacy jakiego smoka spróbujecie wytresować ? Szpadka- Ja bym chciała bardzo wytresować Zmiennoskrzydłego. Mieczyk- Mam nadzieje, że cię opluje kwasem hehehe. Szpadka- prędziej ciebie, bracie. Szina- A ty Mieczyk. Mieczyk- Co ja? Szina- Jakiego smoka wytresujesz ? Mieczyk- Ja bym chciał Szep... nie, nie koszm... nie, już wiem Tajfumeranga. Szina- Serio ? Takiego smoka chcesz wytresować, prędziej on cię połknie w całości niż ty się do niego zbliżysz. Szpadka- No i o to chodzi. Mieczyk- Naprawde to trzeba to sprawdzić, prawda siostra. Szpadka- Pewnie. Śledzik- No, a wy Szina i Czkawka jakiego smoka wytresujecie, bo jesteście w tym najlepsi. Szina- Najlepsi, może Czkawka ale ja. Sączysmark- Już nie bądź taka skromna, ty jako pierwsza dotknełaś Śmiertnika Zębacza. Śledzik- Mimo, że był półdziki. Szina- Przecież to nie było takie trudne. Nawet Czkawka go dotknął. Czkawka- Bo ty mi powiedziałaś jak do niego podejść. Szina- Ale nie zapomne jak Sączysmark, chciał pierwszy go dotknąć, od razu dostał ogniem, biegał i krzyczał jak mała dziewczynka. Wszyscy- Hahahaha. Sączysmark- Wcale nie krzyczałem jak dziewczynka. Szina- I tak było zabawnie. Jeżeli chodzi o pytanie... Jeszcze nie wiem, a ty Czkawka ? Czkawka- Zobaczymy jakie smoki będą. Zaczeło się ściemniać. Śledzik- Chodźmy spać. Jutro czeka nas masa niespodzianek. Wszyscy się zgodzili i poszli spać. Oprucz nas, Szina była jakaś nieobecna i patrzyła na księżyc. Czkawka- Czemu jesteś taka nieobecna ? Szina- Myśle. Czkawka- Nad czym ? Szina- Czy damy rade wytresować jakiegoś smoka ? Czkawka- No prosze, odważna Szina boi się, że nie wytresuje smoka- Powiedziałem sarkastycznie- Pewnie, że znajdziemy i będzie dużo zabawy z nimi. Szina- Myślisz ? Czkawka- No pewnie to będą nasi przyjaciele. Szina- A ja nie jestem twoją przyjaciółką ? Czkawka- Pewnie, że nie. Szina- Co ?! Czkawka- Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra i nic tego nie zmieni. Szina- Och... To dobrze, bo już cię chciałam wrzucić do wody. Czkawka- Miałem szczęście hehe. Szina- Jak zwykle hehe. Nagle usłyszeliśmy tajemniczy ryk, ale nie wiedziałem co to był za smok. Czkawka- Co to było ? Szina- Nie wiem, pierwszy raz go słysze. Potem zobaczyliśmy troche smoka przy księżycu, ale był tak szybki, że nie nic nie zobaczyłem. Czkawka- Co to był za smok ? Szina- Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba leci w kierunku smoczej wyspy. Czkawka- Może na smoczej wyspie się dowiemy, co to było. Szina- Zobaczymy jutro, narazie chodźmy spać chyba, że wolisz być przekąską dla smoka przez niewyspanie. Czkawka- No co ty ? Szina- Na serio mówie. Dobra Czkawka dobranoc. Poszła spać, poszedłem w jej ślady. Czkawka- Dobranoc Szina. 2. Smocza wyspa Byłem sam w lesie. Nagle pojawił się cień w postaci wilka, chciał się ze mną bawić, ale kiedy się zbliżyłem do niego zniknoł. Za drzewa pojawił się tajemniczy zielony smok, zaczoł na mnie warczeć, ale nie zaatakował tylko popatrzył na mnie, zobaczyłem czerwone oczy, pełne złości i poleciał. Nagle usłyszałem ryki smoków, poszedłem za ich głosem, gdy doszedłem zobaczyłem tego smoka, który łapał smoki. Niestety on mnie zobaczył,podleciał do mnie, chwycił mnie i chciał mnie zabić, gdy znikąd pojawił się cienisty wilk i pomógł mi go pokonać. Niespodziewanie podszedł do mnie i zobaczyłem na jego plecach skrzydła, wsiadłem na niego i zabrałem smoka jako moje trofeum do berk. Gdy doleciałem do domu wszyscy się ucieszyli na mój widok, szczególności moi rodzice i Szina. Pokazałem im smoka, ale on zaczoł się budzić, spojrzał na mnie i zobaczyłem niebieskie oczy, podeszłem do niego, wyciągnołem do niego rękę i go dotknołem. Nagle mnie odepchnął i podrapał mnie pazure w okolice serca. Smok zaczoł łapać nam smoki i nastała ciemność. ---- Nagle poczułem zimną wode co mnie obudziło całkowicie. Czkawka- Co się dzie.. Szina zasłania mi usta ręką. Szina- Cicho... Po pierwsze nie mogłam cię obudzić i strasznie się rzucałeś, więc wpadłam na pomysł z wodą. A po drugie chce obudzić wszystkich, pomożesz mi ? Zobaczyłem, że jesteśmy na smoczej wyspie, a obok nas były łodzie. Usłyszałem chrapanie Sączysmarka,Szina opuściła dłoń i mogłem mówić. Czkawka- Jaki masz plan ? Szina się uśmiechneła złośliwie. Szina- Widzisz tamte Straszliwce ? Pokazała na skałe, gdzie było jakieś 10 Straszliwców. Czkawka- Już chyba wiem, co chcesz zrobić. Wzieliśmy ryby z łodzi, pokazaliśmy im Straszliwcą i wrzuciliśmy ryby do łodzi. Ja do Śledzika i Szpadki, a Szina do Sączysmarka i Mieczyka, Straszliwece poleciały jak strzały po ryby, a my się schowaliśmy za skałami. Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki naszych towarzyszy. Sączysmark- CO SIĘ DZIEJE ?!!! Miieczyk- NA POMOC!!! Szpadka- ZABIERZCIE JE ODE MNIE!!! Śledzik- ATAKUJĄ NAS!!! POMOCY!!! Uciekli z łodzi jak poparzeni, a my w śmiech. Sączysmark- Myślicie, że to było zabawne! - Widać było, że jest zły. Szina- Oj tak... haha... i to ...haha... bardzo. Czkawka- Żałuje, że siebie nie widziałeś haha, tańczyłeś i krzyczałeś jak wariat haha.- Też nie mogłem postrzymać śmiechu. Śledzik- Dobra. Koniec złośliwości, bo jeszcze poleje się krew. Szpadka i Mieczyk- My chcemy to zobaczyć !!! Szina- Śledzik ma racje, wkońcu jesteśmy na wyspie smoków. Nagle oni zorientowali się, że są na smoczej wyspie. Czkawka- To jak robimy, idziemy razem czy osobno. Sączysmark- Ja nie potrzebuje niańki, Czkawka. Sam sobie poradze najlepiej. Ech... którędy mam iść. Szina- Najlepiej przed siebie. Sączysmark- No przecież wiem, sprawdzałem cię.- Powiedział zmieszanie. Szina- To lepiej mnie nie sprawdzaj tylko idź. Sączysmark poszed przed siebie. Czkawka- No, a wy ? Śledzik- Ja ide sam, samemu będzie mi lepiej i nikt mi nie będzie przeszkadzał.- Tu spojrzał na bliźniaków. Oni się kłócili Szpadka- Nie, pójdziemy w lewo. Mieczyk- Nie, lepiej w prawo. I zaczeli się bić. Czkawka- Rozumiem cię. Śledzik poszedł w prawo. Szpadka- Skoro Śledzik poszedł w prawo to my bracie, pójdziemy w lewo. Mieczyk- Niech ci będzie siostra. Bliźniacy poszli w lewo. Szina- To co idziemy razem. Czkawka- Pewnie. I poszliśmy przed siebie. 3 Pierwszy dzień. Szliśmy lasem, było pochmurnje i zapowiadało się na deszcz. Chodziliśmy tak z jakieś 2 godziny, żaden smok nas nie wybrał. Czkawka- Jak myślisz, kiedy znajdziemy sobie smoka. Szina- Wiesz jak to jest, smok sam musi cię wybrać. Czkawka- No wiem, już widzieliśmy: Gronkle, Śmiertniki i koszmary, a one nic. Szina- No co na to poradzisz, wytrzymaj coś czuje, że już niedługo znajdziemy sobie smoka. Nagle usłyszeliśmy skrzydła Gronkiela za sobą, odwróciliśmy się. Śledzik- Zobaczcie, mam smoka. Szina- To fajnie. Czkawka- Cudownie.- Niezadowolenie to powiedziałem. Śledzik- Nie martw się Czkawka. Jesteś najlepszym jeźdźcem zaraz znajdziesz sobie smoka. Czkawka- Jasne. Śledzik- To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Poleciał na Berk. Czkawka- Widzisz, Śledzik pierwszy znalazł smoka, a my nic. Szina- Nie denerwuj się. Czkawka- Ja się nie denerwuje. Szina- Serio ? Czkawka- No może troche. Niespodziewanie usłyszeliśmy wybuch. Szina- Słyszałeś ? Czkawka- Gdzieś niedaleko. Poszliśmy zobaczyć co to było, okazało się, że to Zębiróg gonił bliźniaków. Szpadka- Bierzcie Mieczyka, a mnie zostawice. Mieczyk- Dlaczego mnie, bierzcie ją. Szina- Hej, bliźniacy rozdzielcie się. Niesamowite oni ją posłuchali, chyba pierwszy raz, Szpadka pobiegła w prawo, a Mieczyk w lewo. Smok nie mogąc się rozdzielić, wywalił się. Mieczyk- Udało się siostra. Przeżyliśmy. Szpadka- No. To co jeszcze raz. Wtedy smok wstał i spojrzał na ich badawczo i troche zło wrogo. Mieczyk- Ty siostra, zobacz jak on dziwnie na nas patrzy. Szpadka - no właśnie, nie podoba mi się to. Mieczyk- To co robimy ? Szpadka- Nie wiem. Krzyknąłem do nich. Czkawka- Pokłońcie się. Szpadka- Po co ? Czkawka- Zdobędziecie dzięki temu szacunek smoka. Mieczyk- Po co ? Załamałem się. Czkawka- Wy serio, nie słuchacie co jest na lekcji. Szpadka- Naprawde my się uczymy ? Smok coraz bardziej zbliżał się do nich i zaczoł na dodatek warczeć. Szina- Pokłońcie się, albo smok was zje. Mieczyk- Chce to zobaczyć. Szina- Ciebie też zje. Nagle bliźniacy się pokłonili się smokowi, smok popatrzał na nich i też się pokłonił. Czkawka- Dobra, teraz wyciągnijcie rękę i go dotknijcie. Szpadka i Mieczyk posłuchali, wyciągneli rękę i smok ich dotknął. Szina- Brawo, teraz ostatnia rzecz, lot na smoku. Szpadka i Mieczyk- Super Mieczyk- Ja biore lewą głowe. Szpadka- To ja prawą. Wsiedli na nie i polecieli, przy okazji rozwolili kilka drzew. Mieczyk- Zróbmy to jeszcze raz. Szpadka- Zgadzam się z tobą. Poszliśmy dalej Szina- A tak w ogóle Czkawka, mam do ciebie pytanie. Czkawka- Jakie ? Szina- Co ci się śniło, że się tak rzucałeś? Czkawka- Wiesz co, narazie nie che o tym mówić, może później. Szina- OK... Przypadkowo usłyszeliśmy Sączysmarka. Sączysmark- Sączy...Sączy...Smark...Smark...Smark. Czkawka- Aha... Słychać, że Sączysmark też znalazł sobie smoka. Szina- Nic na to nie poradzisz. Wylądował Sączysmark na swoim smoku- Koszmar Ponocnik. Sączysmark- Zobaczcie, pierwszy mam smoka. Szina- Nieprawda. Czkawka- Pierwszy był Śledzik. Sączysmark- Niemożliwe. Szina- Niestety, taka jest prawda. Sączysmark- Ale jestem lepszy od was. Popatrzyłem na Szinę, ona uśmiechneła się do mnie, miała plan. Czkawka- Serio ? Sączysmark- No, ja mam smoka. Szina- A mógłbyś, podpalić tego smoka. Sączysmark- Pewnie. Czkawka- No to pokaż, pochwal się. Sączysmark popatrzył na nas, potem na smoka. Sączysmark- No dobra. Smoku zapal się. Nic. Sączysmark- No dalej smoku zapal się!!- Ruszył rękami przy jego oczach, smok się wystraszył i zapalił się, przy okazji zapalił również Sączysmarka. Odskoczył od smoka, pobiegł do rzeczki i usiadł w niej. Sączysmark- O jak dobrze. Nie mogliśmy dłużej wytrzymać i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Czkawka- Miałeś racje hehe... Szina- Słucha się ciebie hehe... Sączysmark popatrzył na nas złowrogo i poszedł do smoka. Sączysmark- Ja przynajmiej mam smoka. Szina- Pewnie. Niespodziewanie zaczoł padać deszcz i na dodatek jeszcze burza była. Sączysmark- To ja uciekam do domy. Narazie Poleciał. Szina- Chodźmy, schrońmy się przed burzą. Szukaliśmy jakiegoś miejsca, zobaczyłem jaskinię. Czkawka- Zobacz jaskinia. Pobiegliśmy tam, deszcz padał strasznie mocno i jeszcze ta burza brrr... Niecierpie burzy, jeszcze na dodatek było nam zimno. Szina- Rozpale ogień. Czkawka- Dobry pomysł. Szina rozpaliła ogeiń, ale to nie pomogło dalej było zimno, spojrzałem na Szine jej też byo zimno. Usiadłem obok niej. Czkawka- Ogrzejmy się. Szina spojrzała na mnie jak na wariata. Szina- CO !!! Czkawka- Zimno nam, a ogień nas nie rozgrzeje po prostu się przytulmy. Wachała się chwile, ale w końcu przytuliła się do mnie. Czkawka- Widzisz, nie było tak strasznie. Szina- No nie. To było dziwne uczucie, pierwszy raz ją obiołem... To było nawet miłe. Szina- Ale to nic nie znaczy, i jeżeli komuś to... Czkawka- Spokojnie nikt się o tym nie dowie. Szina- Ok. Jestem zmęczona to był ciężki dzień. Puściła mnie, pocałowała mnie w policzek i poszła spać. Szina- Dobranoc Czkawka. Też się położyłem. Czkawka- Dobranoc Szina. 4 Nowe smoki Obudziłem się, ale obok nie zobaczyłem Sziny. Czkawka- Szina?! Zaczołem się martwić, wstałem i wyszedłem na dwór. Pogoda była piękna, ale martwiłem się o nią. Czkawka- SZINA!!! Poczułem się, że jestem obserwonany. Nagle poczułem rękę na ramieniu, Szybko się obruciłem i cicho krzyknąłem. Szina- Hej mam jedzenie. Trzymała w ręku dwa martwe króliki.. Czkawka- To dobrze jestem głodny. Udało mi się rozpalić ogień, wziołem jednego królika i dałem go troche do ognia Szina- Co się stało, że wystraszyłeś się mnie ? Czkawka- Nic. Szina- Przecież krzyknołeś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach